the story of Silver a fanfiction
by thrustpawn9
Summary: This story focuses on my OC and how he reacts to jump city and the titans and some of his personal problems along the way. The story is focused on my OC so if you don't like story like that then i just you don't have to. All criticism is welcome even flames. Also please read even if you don't like the above maybe you will like this story. Chapter 6 is up.
1. Part 1

Deep below the earth in a lab hidden from public knowledge, there is a boy in cage. The boy was not a normal one for he was a super-human. But the fact that he was a human being didn't matter to the people experimenting on him. Their goal was to create a being who had all the good features of animals. Such as the regenerational probability of sharks, the camouflage of the mimic octopus, the limb regeneration of the Axolotl. The smelling power of the Bloodhound, the eyesight of a Eagle,speed of the cheetah, the power of the electric eel. And many others things. They injected him with the dna streams of the traits i to him. And then they would test some aspects as the regeneration power and give him small cut and then check him the next day. " I really don't feel that this is right." said . She was then slapped by the other person in the room. " Don't be ridiculous " said " this 'boy' as you say is merely our specimen for if we don't try to improve the human race who will after all.". " But he is but child, what if this treatment make him go insane and goes on a rampage?" said . " After all we don't want to make a creation like Doomsday?". " If that happens then we simply end it" said . the doctor then walked over to the table across the room and picked up a folder, and opens it. " It says in here that its power is to control energy and then make thing with it or just store it" said .

**Many years later…**

the boy was now a constant infection of the dna into the boy had many side-affects made him grow fangs and made his eyes cat like and red. The regeneration factor had increased by a least one hundreds times. His eyesight has increased fifty times normal and so did his sense of smell and so did his speed. " Update log two thousand nine hundred twelve, the specimens senses are still increasing and him strength has increased by thirty five time the starting strength. The general is going to visit within the hour and the specimen will show of it's advances. The boys natural powers have also increased so that he can now store more energy and use it in more ways, one side-effect is that its pain response is all but gone even cutting off its arm does not get a response we do not know the limits of its power so for now he have put it in a tube of oxygen rich jellium.'' Later than day the general was walking do to his car when he to a sick feeling in his stomach but he dismissed it and got in. After he got to the entrance he got out and walked up to the wall. A camera slid out and went into the generals face and a electronical voice spoke "state your name" " General Stalton valley" said the general. The camera then slid back in the wall and the a part of the wall fell away and the general walked threw them and as he stepped across the part of the wall went back up and closed up behind him. He then walked across the room to the elevator and pulled out a keycard a used slip it in the scanner on the side of the said elevator. The door slid open and he got in and pressed the button for the bottom floor. As the elevator went down the shaft the general stood there. As the elevator hit the last floor the door slid open and the general walked out. The doctor where waiting for him " , led me to your project" said the general. " This way sir" said as they turned around and then started walking. When they arrived at the tube the general asked " this is it?" asked the general, " of course" said . " Is it it primary weapon?'' the general asked as he picked up a holding up a loaded ten shot .22 caliber revolver. "Yes sir" said " it has already tested with the gun and will not miss what it aims at." A dull sound could be heard in the lab. The doctors and the generals looked around the lab for the place the sound came from, they heard it again and then they heard glass breaking. they spun around to the tube where the specimen broke out of the tube and tore the revolver from the general's hand and with three gunshots _bang,bang,bang _the general and the doctor fell to the floor dead. the specimen then took the keycard from the general and then went over to the end of the room and took a grenade at one of the box and then went to the elevator. It then slid the keycard to get the door open and then pressed the button to the first floor. As the specimen reached the floor he shot the two guards and the deactivate the security. And so he went to the door out of the secret base and pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it at the wall that then exploded and the specimen then walked out to the destroyed doorway.

**Later that night….. **as the specimen went to the nearest hotel and as he went in "how can i help you,sir?" asked the worker behind the desk. " Just a room for tonight." said the specimen.

" Under what name sir?" said the worker "Silver just silver" said the newly named silver.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2- The next day…**

Silver was making his way into the slums of jump city for none of the of the place in the more common area of jump would hire him. The pizza place didn't hire him because he looked too intimidating and most of the other place were not hiring or had the same reason. He hoped the places here would hire him for he needed more the money if he was to survive on an law abiding existence. As Silver looked over the need help list he saw that there was one for a inn. So as he walked over to said inn he saw a person that was getting mugged and he merely walked on thinking ' i need to got to go to the inn so that i can get the job stopping this would merely slow down my progress' and so he simply walked past. As he went a little farther on the sidewalk a man jumped out of an alley and told shouted at silver with his knife raised " give me all your money!". And Silver acting like he was going to get out a wallet and because of this the the man stepped forward and Silver completely punched him in the jaw sending him to the ground the man the jumped up dazed and slashed at silver. Silver quickly stepped back to dodge the man's terribly aimed slashed and punched him again sending said man to the ground unconscious

and then silver picked up the knife and and put it in a pocket and continued in his way. After a few minutes passed he reached his destination As he got there he walked to the he went and in in an hour he walked out with the job and all he had to do was clean up after they close at night.

So later that night Silver was returning to his job and as he was walking he saw a television in a window of a store that was showing the titans fighting Cinderblock It was when the sonic boom was in action and then it failed and the news story moved on to one about the latest fashion and as Silver moved on the the inn. As he pushed the door open the boss stepped out and said " Silver follow me" and walked of and Silver followed. " So this is the the place where we keep the cleaning materials" he instructed " you can call me Mr. Steven" said . He then went into his office in the back of the inn. So Silver then picked up the broom and the dustpan next to it and went out to the lobby and started to sweep up the dust and stuff. After a while a man stepped into the lobby and the desk worker asks the man "how many i help you sir?" the man( let us call him the robber) then respond while holding up a pistol "you can start by giving me all the money that you earned today''. The desk worker then ducked down to get the money the robber then pulled out another gun and pointed it a Silver and said meneely " don't try to stop me man if you do, this will get bloody!". The desk worker then came back up with the money in wades (author note is the correct term?) and put them on the table the robber then grabbed the money and then took off a backpack around his shoulders and put the money and his guns in there and then put it back over his shoulder and ran for the door. Silver then took of the end of the broom so that it resembled a staff and ran off the robber. The robber had made it halfway on the street but Silver being not human it wouldn't be too hard to catch up to him so he started running. After a few minutes Silver was beside the robber he then turned his head to the robber said sternly " i advize you to turn around and return the money''. The robber stumbled but managed to continue running " no way in hell man" shouted the robber angrily and then he swung at silver who grabbed the robber's arm and pulled him down onto the ground. The robber landed with a omph and then started to get up again only to find the broomstick in his face he pushed it out of his face. Silver than whacked the robber in the chest, the robber then stopped trying to get up and slumped back on the ground and started to unpack his backpack and Silver thought ' good he's going to give the money back' but the robber had a different idea. He reached and pulled out of the pistols shaking in fear and aimed it at silver and hoarsely said " don't make me shoot you man i don't want to kill anyone". Silver then decided that this was out of hand and shot a silverbolt ( A/N-sort of like Starfire but you know silver) from his hand at the gun knocking it away Silver then punched the man in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Silver started off back to the inn.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3….**

When Silver arrived at the inn a few minutes later he was surprised to find that was waiting for him " nice to see that you came back " he then continued i was worried that you were working with the robber". The desk worker " i went into 's office after you took after the robber ran off and you ran after him to tell what i should do". then started talking " i told her that if you did not return after ten minute that she could call the cops". " of course you returned before that so i must say that i am impressed". " Of course as this is your first day here i would like to introduce you to the person that works at the desk Katuna." She was of normal height and had black hair with a stripe of red going threw it,he said as he gestured to the girl beside him. "Hi" said the newly identified Katuna as she put out her hand to shake. Silver took the hand and took it maybe swished a little to hard. As they were done shaking she withdrew her hand and gripped it tightly. "Quite a grip you have there" she said rubbing her hand. Silver then shrugged after all he did not know the limits of his strenght. " Ok Katuna, Silver thats enough talk lets get back to work" and with that walked back to his office. So Silver went back to to cleaning and Katuna went back to the desk and went over the the guest list. Silver than finished cleaning and put the broom away and leaned up against the wall. Some time passed and walked out of his office "Silver i guess that you don't have a place to stay" he asked. Silver merely shook his head no, "i see" he continued " then maybe you could stay here if you like?'' he asked. " I would like to." Silver said, "but i really couldn't afford it as this is my only job". "the you can stay here for free atlesasted for now" respond. "Sure if you don't make me pay for all of the time i am in the room at the sure" Silver answered. " Of course not Kutuna please shoe Silver to his room" and with that he start walking to the parking lot and called out " Also lock up will up don't want any more thief in here today". and with that he closed the door and was gone. " Ok Silver just this way" said Katuna as she walked to the elevator. " So Katuna why did ask us to close up are there no other people her?" Silver asked as they walked in. " No right now, no" Katuna answered. " Than why-" Katuna interrupted " the reason why there is no one here is because well it is the beginning of the week and most people come here toward the end but some still come".So they stood in silence as the elevator went up to the fifth floor. And so they stepped out the of the elevator Katuna started walking toward the right and SIlver followed and soon they arrived at at a room labeled fifty-five. "Here is your room" said Katuna she then handed him a key that had a sticker with the room's number on it. "And here is the key" She then walked to a room across the room and opened it. Silver then opened it his door and as he walked threw he hear Katuna close her door and lock, and he then closed his door. ' I wonder why she closed the door" Silver though, ' there is only me and her here i wouldn't do anything'. ' Not that it matters anyway i am tired'. And so Silver went over to his bed and got in and went to bed, not knowing what was watching him for across the street was a man in a gray military camo suit looking through binoculars. The man was watching Silver, the man then pulled out a phone and quickly dialed a number he then sat there in silence as the phone rang a voice that sounded like two at once answered "yes?'' "Sir i found the specimen awaiting further orders.." the man answered. "Gooood return to the base quickly" the 'voices' answered "Sir yes sir" the soldier replied he then ended the call and put the phone away after that he went to the edge of the building and started to climb down. Within minutes he reached a van that was colored the same as his camp he pulled out his key unlocked the van got in and started and drove off quickly. So as the soldier was speeding down a street over the limit a cop with a motorcycle and a speedometer saw that he was speeding twenty miles over the limit and so the cop got on his motorcycle and went after the van. So as the cop was close to the van and turned on his lights and alarms. "Shit" the soldier said, as he hear the alarm he then pressed a button inside the van and a compartment in the back of the van opened up and small metallic balls with spikes came out and bounced toward the cop. The cop tried to move out of the way but unfortunately he was not fast enough and so the spikes popped his tires and so there was no way he could continue so he stopped his motorcycle and threw down his hat in anger. The soldier looked back in his mirror and smiled as he saw the cop had stopped for he thought he was in the clear, Just then he looked to the right and the T-car and frowned. The soldier pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the T-car and started shooting as the bullet hit the window and deflected off. (In the T-car) " Cyborg you need to blast the van's tires so that it will stop and we can arrest the shooter" said Robin. " I am trying!" said Cyborg as he tried to open the window merely to close it again because of the bullet shot at him. " This is pointless" Raven said in her deadpanned voice. " The why don't you help?" Cyborg asked still trying to fire his 'sound' cannon. Raven's eyes glowed white and she chanted "**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**" The van then was covered with the here magical aura it was then pushed on to it's side and a muted scream could be heard. "Ok let's make sure that he is out for the count" Robin said as he got out of the car and the others followed. "Hee hee i guess that you could say that we crashed his parade" Beast boy jokingly said. " Beast boy really?" cyborg said to him. "Err'' Beast boy said scratching his head. " Robin what is this 'parade' Robin?" Starfire asked. " It's like a celebration Starfire" Robin said. There was a sound of metal scraping against metal so the titans looked at the wrecked van as the door slide open the man jumped out and started firing at the titan but it hit raven's shield, the soldier then threw a grenade at the titans as it hit the ground Robin yelled out " titans move!" And the titans jumped and flew out of the explosion radius. Across the street Silver was walking and he heard the explosion, and set off to see what happened. Within minutes Silver arrived at the site and saw the titans fighting the soldier, with him shooting at him and then throw blasts of energy and magic.

**Ok guys do you think Silver should be a villain or a hero….. you have until the seventh**


	4. Part 4

-Part 4- So as of the tenth none of you have reviewed so i am sad :(. Just kidding so i would like you guys to review on this one it is ok if you really hate if if so then then tell me why for that would be helpful and then i could maybe fix what you hate. So when this chapter comes out the next week or so if i don't get distracted by netflix ( curse you netflixs!) so anyway review so i know how you like the story or not.

The soldier than aim his pistol at the titans and saw Silver in the background, and slowly he smiled. He went back down into the wrecked van and started kicking, the titans saw this and stopped firing at the van. " What is he doing?" Starfire asked confused, Cyborg then shrugged " i don't know maybe we should investigate". " No" said Robin " he might be planning an ambush for us." Just as he finished his sentence they could hear the banging stop they then heard the terrible sound of metal scraping against metal. Beast boy covered his ears to try and block out the sound cyborg of course couldn't stop himself from making fun of the changeling and said " what the matter does the sound hurt your ears?". " Yes as you know i have more sensitive ears" Beast boy responded " so the higher sound waves really hurt" he then blocked "what did i just say?". Cyborg just laughed. The soldier just the jumped out of the van with a dart gun, and of course the titans were distracted and so he do got to shoot six darts. Five dart headed toward the titans and since the darts where fire one after the other they would all would meet their mark at different times, the first one hit robin in the neck causing him to gripp his neck to tell what had hit him, the second hit beastboy in the neck too but the effects of the dart were faster because of this small form. By now now the third dart had reached Cyborg but the soldier aim was off with the dart and so it bounced off his metallic neck and fell to the ground and his response was "hmm", the effect of the dar affected Robin and Beast boy full making them both fall to the ground. Raven made a shield around herself as the fourth dart hit the shield and bounced of the shield. The fifth dart missed Starfire because she had bent down to see what happened to Robin and beast boy. The dart flew over her and pierced the window of the T-car. The sixth and final dart wasn't fired at any of the titan for it was fired at Silver, who of course didn't see it fired at him because he was watching what the titans the dart hit him also in the neck but this one had a much stronger dose then the other because after all he was the most after all he has a superior immune system. Silver then pulled out the dart, not that it mattered the dose was already in he and so Silver fell to the ground unconscious. Another man walked out of the shadows of the alley next to where Silver lay and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked back into the alley.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

Cyborg had blasted the soldier with his sonic cannon but the man merely ducked into the van and popped out to fire off a few shots only to be blasted blasted by two of starfires starbolts. The man grunted as he was thrown by the force into the side of the van knocking him out. " Raven,Cyborg what do you think happened to Robin and Beast boy" Starfire asked concerned. Cyborg bended down and picked up the dart that had bounced off him. " My sensor say that this dart is loaded with a extremely potent poison. Starfire gasped " w-will it hurt our friends?" Starfire asked worried. " Don't worry Starfire the poison will merely put them to sleep, Raven can you help me carry them back to the T-car so than we can bring them back to the tower?" Cyborg asked and explained. "Fine Raven said as she used her telekinesis to move them into the car, Starfire flew after them. " Are you certain that they will be ok?" Starfire asked worried. As they were going to the tower Cyborg responded " the pison should only put them to sleep but the exact dosage is not possible to tell how long they will be under". After ten minutes they arrived at their tower and Cyborg and Raven carried them into the sickbay. In another part of town Silver was awaking from his slumber. SIlver was on a metallic table with His hands over in metal and melted together, his feet was also covered the same way. So when he tried to sit up he of course could not. He then looked to his left and saw that he stuck he then looked to his right and saw the same. A man if you wanted to call him that walked into the room. 'He' was in a lack of a better world a android his form was that a a fairly well built man but where the head should be was a jar filled with a greenish liquid. And in that liquid there was what appeared to be a brain. "Like my new look?" the machine spoke in two voices at once. Silver paled as he knew the two voices. " I can see that you know who a was" The being then laughed " but don't worry you know i can't kill you for your regenerative powers are to fast''. "But the reason i kidnapped you was so that i could upgrade in a way". " Specimen 3445 put he under again" Silver felt nothing as he became unconscious again. The being then spoke to the doctors around it. " I want you to remove the things we discussed" One of the doctor asked " but sir, the specimen regenerates to quickly for us to cut it open for the operation". "Use the special tool that i made for this operation they will work" and with that the being left the room. The doctors then began the operation of removing Silver's heart and replacing it with a small with a small energy generator, at the cost of his right arm they cut off his right hand right above his elbow they then burned the wound shut to stop Silver from regenertation it. The next stage of the operation was to replace the left half of Silver brain with a metallic suporior. " I don't see the point of this" an annoyed doctor mutters. " This specimen is a failure so why upgrade it?' the doctor contiuned. Another doctor answered the asked question " The general Ruthless beilves that the spicemen is not a failure it only needs some nudges into the right path". The doctors continued on their operation, meanwhile in Ruthless's lab, " Update log number seventy-six the specimen has been recovered and the testing has continued and it's heart has been replaced with a small energy gnerator and his right arm has been permanitly cut off and the robotic brain has been has replaced the left side of the specimens brain. The hope is that the robotic replacements will help the specimen become more powerful, the brain will make it so that it can copy the powers of other and the energy generator will give the specimen a more reqular supply of energy so it doesn't have to absorb alot at a time it will have it on it." And with that General Ruthless Then set the device he was using to recorded his voice and pulled open a small drawer that was labeled S-1, and below there was more drawers labeled simular S-2,S-3 all the way to S-6. Ruthless walked out of the lab.

**Sorry for the late chapter guys i hate computer issues.**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6- **

"The doctors soon finished the operation on S-1, but the tests for him were merely beginning for the fake half-brain that was implanted could get S-1 the same powers he saw and because of the generator in his chest he wouldn't have a limit to it. Anyway S-1's power by themselves would make him an already tough opponent but fused with the possibilities of the fake brain S-1 could be a way for use to control the rising population of super-humans." A man who then clicked a button on remote and the screen turned off. The man had that was up there had a blonde caesar haircut and and was wearing a black striped suit with a white undershirt and had on a red tie and had black shoes. The man was five foot eight. After that the people around stopped talking all at once another man who was wearing a red suit with a blue undershirt and was wearing a similarly colored tie, the man's hair was a dark shade of orange and was nearly seven feet tall. The man must of held some power or influence for with a simple wave of his the people around him silenced. " So you your saying is that the fact that there are new super-human being born is a bad thing? is that right " the man with with the red suit said. " No the fact that they exist is not the problem, the problem is that they most of the powerful ones are criminals" said . " So with the S-1 project will make it that we can make our own super-humans that are more superior than all of the other on the planet, so if they try to take over then S-1 will stop them" he continued. " So what will stop this S-1 from from being hacked into or tempered with?" Red suit asked. of course answered " The S-1 can't be hacked into for it is organic". The people were surprised at this information. One of then a short fat fellow stood up out of his seat " you're making clones! This is against many of the rules!". " Is this true ?'' asked Red suit. An explosion then blow out the wall behind causing the man to be thrown forward into the place where the other man were sitting and he crumbled over the side side closest to Red suit. " Well hello gentlemen" said Ruthless, who then aimed his gun a the red suit " so do we have a deal?" than men there were forced to agree and then sent in an email saying that they had all agreed to it. " Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen" said Ruthless as he turned around and walked out of the hole he had made. As he left the building there was cop cars shrouding the way out." Freeze!" shouted one cop with a microphone, " freeze or we will open fire" Ruthless simply held out one of his metallic hand and fire a beam of energy from at the cop car, causing them to explode. The force of the explosion forced many of the cop threw the air crashing into one another and the objects around them. Ruthless walked past the remains of the cars and simply vanished is a flash of light. When Ruthless arrived at the lab he began to test on Silver again, the first thing he did was inject the dna to make Silver immune to all venom, and poison natural and man made. Afterwards he activated the fake brain and left the room so that Silver will will wake up. When Silver awoke he tried to escape his restraints, but he realized that he could not feel his right arm and so he turned in that direction to find that he didn't have it anymore. Silver was shocked at this because his healing factor had always made it so that he would heal from the wound or he would regenerate it. 'This is bad' thought Silver ' very,very bad'. A sudden flash of light made Silver turn away to shield his eyes. " Hello Silver" said Ruthless, who then pulled out a injecter " time for your advancement" as he injected the new dna into Silver. " Don't worry Silver" Ruthless said evilly " this new dna will make you see in the dark, and of course make your vision better". Ruthless then pulled out out another injector " and this is an alien's dna that will make it so that you are more immune to most energy based attacks, also make you immune to most poisons" and with that he injected Silver again. Ruthless after that injection injected Silver with the knockout dart and then left the room. The door closest to Ruthless side open and he walked out and down the hallway toward the door labeled S-1 and below that there was a keypad and he entered the code and the door slid into the ground and Ruthless walked over it and into the room. The room was a bright white and was filled with many different types of lab equipment and also some medical equipment was scatter around, the floor was tiled black and at the far side of the room there was a man in a lab coat who was working on what appeared to working a what appeared to be a black metallic hand that ended in small claws. " So doctor is the project done?" asked Ruthless. The 'hand' sparked making the doctor let out a little gasp as they hit him. " The shell should be done soon, but the inner working will take more time, The fake nerves will take the take the most time as the as the syncing is really hard as the Specimen has no pain response'' the doctor replied. " Just make sure that we can control him so that we don't escape again"

**Sorry for the late chapter, i wanted to make a chapter over five hundred words so… anyway another reason is that i have been play dark souls and that game is addicting (and of coarse challenging). So thats why this chapter is late**


	7. Part 7

**Part 7-**

When Ruthless left the room left the room and turned toward the right and walked down the hallway where there was a staircase. Ruthless started up the stairs but was interrupted by a doctor running after him, as he reached him Ruthless stopped walking and turned toward the doctor. " Sir the specimen is awake." the doctor said. " So Put him under again doctor" Ruthless replied. " We are sir but, the dosage is getting weaker what should we do?" the doctor said. " It is simple increase the dosage doctor, or are you stupid?" said Ruthless darkly. "N-no s-sir" the doctor stammered " but if we increase it any more the chance that he will be immune all of the poisons and venoms.". And with that the doctor ran back the way he came from. Ruthless shook his head and started back up the stairs. Within a few second he reached the second passageway and turned right and started walking toward a room labeled with a red nuclear sign the door itself was made of a dark black metal. Ruthless pushed the door open and stepped through, and the slammed the door behind. The man working there whipped around at the sound of the bangnig of the door closing. " Aahh Ruthless i see you came to checked up on me" the man turned around and went back to doing what he was doing before. " So how far are you from the objections are you ?" " I have gained the mutant genes from most of the villains and heroes in jump city" said as he picked up a injector and started walking to Ruthless. " All that is left is for you doctors to inject the specimen with this and well the result will tell you the rest" he said annoyed. Ruthless took the injector and walked out of the room. turned back to the vials and started to empty them into a sink " i hope this last injection doesn't make the boy too powerful for us to control, because well, if he escapes the world will be a his fingertip to control". Ruthless walked back to the room were Silver was and openned the door and walked over to SIlver and injected the dna into him. Ruthless stepped back to see to see the affects it had on Silver. After a few minutes he was dissapointed that nothing happened, and so walked out of the room in anger at . Silver's eyes shoot open as he heard the door close and he tryed once again to get out of his restraints. And to his surprise a hand took the restrants off him. Silver looked over at the person who released, to his surpise the person was him. Or at least if he was a female " there dear" she said she then transformed into into a a blonde with a simple green shirt and a jean made of what appeared to be scales her eyes were like Silver's but red. Silver then got up and her " who are you?". The girl answered " you in a way" silver looked at her confused, she signed " your newest injection of dna was the most powerful of all." " So it gave you many other powers and well i am the first off your 'clones' if you will say. There is a villian and he can make clones that obey his thoughts but they they seem to have a small sourse of free will. But as I am your first clone and the fact that you have a lot of other powers that is the reason i am a girl." Silver grabbed a nearby knife from one of the tables and slashed the part of his arm that was cauterized shut and slashed it open the blood was left on the blade and splattered on the ground. "Err.. sorry…" Silver said the girl shaked her head at his actions " call my Ruby" the new identifed Ruby said. After silver hand had regenerated it was covered in blood and and picked up the the knife with his right hand and started for the door with Ruby following him. And he reached the door he typed in the the six code and the door. " How did you?" Ruby asked. " I was trapped not in a coma.." " So Ruby do you have any of the new power that you said i have?' Silver asked. Ruby popped out of thin air in front of Silver. " Does that answer your questions?'' Silver and ruby started walking around the outside of the room and found a man in green hazard suit aiming there gun at them. Silver threw the knife at the man which killed him and SIlver walked over and and picked up his knife and tossed the rifle to Ruby. " Can you use this?" Silver asked Ruby. " Of course i can sweetheart" Ruby said. Silver looked at her weirdly Ruby just blushed and waved him forward and they started walking up the stairs and were meet with another man with the same suit ruby shoot the man is the head sending him tumbling down the stair dead with blood leaking from his head. Silver and Ruby continued up the stairs to see some scientists testing some chemical, they snuck passed them and into the left hallway. They only sound that was made was they walked was the light sound of their foot steps on the tiles floor.


End file.
